


Until Prom

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Denial of Sexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Het, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on Prom Night? It's just so cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes it just happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is me having fun writing smut because I wanted to. I like these four couples and I wanted to practice and get more comfortable writing NSFW stuff, because it may be hard to tell this is still really hard for me to post.
> 
> All these have an overarching theme of Prom (three hook ups take place on the day of Prom even) but it's basically PWP.
> 
> Enjoy. I will label the couple for each chapter for convenience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley/Chris

It happened because Sean Miller asked her to prom.

Ashley usually went with either Josh or Chris to any and all formal social school functions. Whichever one of them was also going, which was usually both, and didn't already have a date, which was usually Chris. Sean was on the football team with Matt, he played defense, and so he knew that she was single and that the guys were only her friends. He had asked her to be his date to prom. He was a little short and bulky and she wasn't really sure what they would have to talk about, but Matt vouched that he was a nice guy so she had agreed. At least he hadn't pulled a ridiculous prom-posal, which Ashley thought were stupid. She was all for romance, but people were starting to take things too far.

She asked both Josh and Chris if they cared about going alone to prom and neither was fazed all that much by it. Though both did insist in a jokingly protective manner on meeting the guy who intended to take her out that night. She smiled and rolled her eyes at that. Bringing the guy home to her dad was going to be hard enough, she didn't need him to feel like he was being judged by three men in her life.

Ashley felt good about it until two days beforehand.

She and Chris were in her bedroom doing their homework together like they did three times every week since they met. He was lying on her bed with his text books open. Neither of these things were allowed, but her dad was on the late shift tonight so he wouldn't be back until morning. If she was more like her sister, Nat, she would have used this opportunity to go to a rave in a warehouse by the docks. Instead she asked Chris if he wanted to study somewhere more comfortable than her stiff ugly couch.

“I hate History,” Chris griped suddenly causing her to turn around in her desk chair and look at him. He had flipped over onto his back and was rubbing his eyes with his closed fists causing his glasses to be pushed up off his face.

“What is your class covering?” she asked him.

“The sociopolitical climate of modern government,” he groaned, “It even sounds boring.”

“Yes, because memorizing every element on the periodic table for our final last week was thrilling.”

“Did you ever get Helium and Hydrogen straight?” Chris said with his head still upside down and his glasses still balancing on his forehead, he looked wonderfully charming that way, “Or were you still mixing them up on the test?”

“We'll know if I graduate, right?” she answered with a shrug.

“You have a 3.9 GPA, Ash,” he said with a chuckle while flipping onto his side and fixing his glasses, “I have a feeling that you're gonna graduate.”

“Easy for you to say,” she said turning back to the laptop on her desk to hide that she wasn't kidding and having real paranoia over not graduating over her science final, “You're going to be valedictorian.”

“You don't know that,” he reminded her in a voice that indicated that they both knew he absolutely was.

“Emily was your only competition,” Ashley retorted, “And you beat her PSAT score by 150 points.”

“Don't remind me of that.” He sounded scared. Ashley giggled because Emily had given Chris the cold shoulder for about two full weeks after that and she had only just come around to forgiving him for it. Her phone next to her laptop buzzed then alerting her to a text message. She checked it and saw it was from her prom date Sean. He was probably confirming plans of some kind. She liked that. Ashley was really scatterbrained so having other people plan things was best in her mind. It's part of why she liked Chris and Josh so much. They always knew exactly what they wanted to do. They took care of plans and just remembered to invite her along. They were natural planners (well more like natural schemer in Josh's case). They never asked her, “What do you want to do?” in that dull sighing voice she hated.

Sean: Hey so I was thinking where do you want to head to after Prom?

Oh, okay. That made sense. Prom after parties were a thing, everybody knew that. Everybody did it. Prom itself was only act one of the night. Ashley knew exactly which one she was going to be going to as well. The one at the Washingtons' place. Why would she want to go anywhere different?

Ashley: You know my friend Josh and his sisters? They're having a small party after prom at their place. Matt will def be there too. And you're of course welcome to come as my date duh! :P

She put her phone down and went back to typing her essay on Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's Dream. It was her final paper for English that wasn't due for awhile yet and she could do it in her sleep. She knew Chris would probably need help with his though and he liked to read what she wrote to compare so she said she would try to get it done early for him since he was in line for valedictorian a needed a high grade. Her phone buzzed again and she finished off her paragraph before picking it up because she was on a role and didn't want to lose her train of thought. She saw that it was a message from Sean again and assumed he was just confirming the plan to go to the Washingtons' place with her.

Sean: Oh... I was kinda hoping we could maybe go somewhere just you and me, you know.

This is why Ashley hated when people asked her what she wanted to do. They never, ever meant it. They just didn't want to sound like jerks by deciding plans for everyone so they asked and then shot down her ideas. She didn't like that. Why would he ask her where she wanted to go if he wanted to go somewhere different and didn't care what she thought? Why didn't he just ask her to go with him where he wanted to go after prom? It was rude and it was annoying. Ashley also wasn't stupid. She had a good idea why he wanted to go somewhere “just you and me,” after prom. She was pretty sure she didn't like this boy that much anymore.

Ashley: I really want to hang out with my friends :/ If you aren't cool with that I think we should forget about prom then. I hope you have a nice time anyway.

She put her phone aside and sighed. She leaned back in her desk chair and spun around to look at Chris who was back to copying stuff on note cards and highlighting things. She heard her phone go off again but she ignored it. Sean was either begging her for another shot or cursing her out and she didn't really care either way. This felt awkward, but she cleared her throat to get Chris' attention. 

“What's up?” Chris asked in the middle of writing.

“You don't have a date to prom do you?” she asked not totally ready for the conversation that would follow this inquiry.

“Nope,” he answered, “Still going stag. Why? Got a sexy thing for me to take along?”

He was laughing as he waited for her answer and she giggled a little too despite herself as she said, “Depends on if you would classify me as hot or not?”

Chris looked confused and sorry for her at the same time. He put all of his study materials down and shut his books. Uh oh, he was taking this seriously. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything, but she didn't want to not go to prom with Sean and then show up alone. That would look at a bit little pathetic. Chris was like her best friend too, so he would get it. She just didn't really want to explain it.

“What about your date... Sean right?” Chris asked gently, sweetly. He was a good guy.

“I don't want to go with him anymore,” she informed him, “So will you go with me?”

“Well yeah,” Chris said as if that was obvious, “Of course we can go together, Ash. But I mean are you doing okay? Did something happen?”

Ashley sighed heavily running her hands down her face until they stretched her skin a little. She was too anxious and irritated for this right now. But Chris had this annoying albeit adorable habit of being overly concerned for people, her in particular. She could tell him but she needed to loosen up first so she did what she always did when she was too uneasy to talk.

“Let's get high and I'll explain,” she told him leaning forward. Chris eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. He must have thought things were serious because he cleared his stuff off her bed and packed it away to give her his full attention. She went over to her old childhood toy chest. She had begged her father to let her keep it citing the fact that she wanted it as a memento. The real reason was because it had a false bottom he didn't know about. This is where Ashley kept everything her father didn't know she owned. All her bellybutton rings because he didn't know that was pierced, anything to do with her pot smoking habit, the birth control she had been taking since she was thirteen to regulate her cycle that her grandmother, her other legal guardian, took her to get refilled every month and one small vibrator. She set out her ashtray, handed one joint to Chris and took one for herself before she lit the aroma candles she had all around her room because that covered the smell enough. Then she lit her joint and passed her lighter to Chris.

“So, what's the deal?” Chris asked as he blew smoke into the air still laying on her bed. He always smoked so much slower than she did. Ashley paced around as she smoked trying to let the chemicals take effect before she answered him. 

Ashley took a long drag of her joint before blowing out her smoke above her head and answering him, “He's wants to do it on prom night.”

Chris squinted at that, “Do it? You mean like sex?”

“Yeah, like sex,” she said rolling her eyes and taking another drag.

“Ah.” Chris was nodding like he understood, but he didn't and she wasn't okay with that. It's why she didn't want to have this conversation in the first place. She was pacing again but slower because the bud was definitely starting to take effect.

“No, no, no,” she insisted, “It's not like that.”

“Okay,” he said looking confused again, “What is it like?”

“I'm not a prude,” she said. The room was filling with smoke and she was getting tired of moving so she sat down on the bed with him, “It's not about having sex. It's just...”

“What?” he prompted before he took another drag. She copied him, held her smoke and blew out.

“Sex on prom night?” she scoffed, “Like really? I am not losing my virginity on prom night. That is so expected and cliché.”

Chris laughed at that letting smoke leak out of his mouth in a cute goofy way, “Wait, that's your issue? That he wants to have sex on prom night and you're still a virgin?”

“Well yeah,” she said taking yet another drag.

“So, if you weren't a virgin,” Chris began smiling ridiculously, “And you wouldn't be losing it to him on prom night, this wouldn't be an issue?”

She pondered that for a moment making sure to smoke while she did, “No, I don't think it would be.”

“Okay then,” Chris said chuckling a little.

After some thought she added, “You know besides all that it's weird because I don't know after all this time I kinda always figured my first time would be with...”

“Hmm,” Chris encouraged with a curious smile.

“Someone I care about and trust,” she finished shoving her joint back in between her lips immediately afterward because she was feeling nervous. She was going to say you. She was going to say 'I kinda always figured my first time would be with you, Chris.'

Because Ashley liked Chris. Ashley liked Chris a lot. Ashley had also thought about Chris and sex. Ashley had thought about Chris and sex a lot. Particularly when she used that vibrator her dad didn't know she owned.

Chris was nerdy and annoying. He told bad jokes that were only funny because of how awful they were. He carried her books and opened doors for her and it was almost pathetic how chivalrous he was. His chin was too big and he made stupid faces and did dumb little voices all the time. He had to plan everything and complained loudly about both the cold and heat. His eyes were the bluest she'd every seen that were loving and kind and could go hard when he was being protective. He had thick lips that looked very kissable and a long tongue that he often used to lick his kissable lips. He was thick under all those layer he always wore with a plump stomach that made him giggle every time it was poked. He had nice long fingers. He liked to tease people, especially her, and he had a big loud honest laugh.

He was one hundred percent absolutely perfectly endearing in every possible way.

“Are you saving yourself for your one true love?” he teased close to her ear before taking a drag.

“I'm not Hannah,” she said pushing him away playfully. He fell onto his back and she leaned against his legs, “I just don't want it to be like that.”

“How do you want it to be then?” he asked and she noticed his ears were very red which always happened when Chris was embarrassed. She bit her tongue in thought and made a clicking noise with her mouth. She decided to be honest with him.

“I kinda just want it to happen,” she said, “I don't want it to be overly romantic or on some special occasion or planned out. I want it to happen because it happened and we both wanted it to happen.”

“I don't think sex just happens,” Chris sighed out sadly as if he wished that's how it worked himself.

“What would know about it, virgin?” Ashley teased blowing smoke into his face. He made a rested contented sound as he settled against her bed, and Ashley knew he was already stoned.

“I know it's not some spontaneous thing that randomly occurs when two people are in a room together,” he said gesturing his hand up for emphasis, “Otherwise why shouldn't it happen right now?”

And he was kidding. He was trying to make a point. He wasn't asking anything and he certainly wasn't suggesting anything either, but Ashley was high and it sounded like an offer to her pot-addled brain. One she really wanted to take him up on. Especially with him lying in her messy bed with his eyes closed and smoke drifting around him and his one hand tucked under her favorite blue pillow and his head resting back on it and his shirt pulled up enough for her to see the bump of his stomach and the few strands of blonde hair he had there too.

“I don't know,” she answered moving to straddle him, thinking it might be nice to for it to happen like this, unexpected in the the early evening in her empty house with her best friend, “Why shouldn't it?”

Chris' eyes had sprung open at that. She thinks if he was able to jump back he would have, but he was sandwiched between her body and her bed and couldn't move anywhere without jostling her. He looked her up and down a few times before taking a very long pull on his joint and reaching up to put it away in her ashtray. She had finished hers and put the remains of the paper in the ashtray already. He blew out his smoke slowly before he said anything to her.

“This isn't funny,” he said looking very serious, almost offended.

“I'm not laughing,” she said leaning forward over him.

“Ashley,” he said looking nervous and moving his hands as if he was unsure what to do with them because she was everywhere, “We uh we can't have sex.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.” was his answer.

She gave him a few seconds to come up with something better than that. He looked around, his breath coming out in little pants. He was obviously inexperienced and self-conscious. That shouldn't be sweet. That shouldn't be cute. She shouldn't want this wimp of a guy as much as she did.

“Wh..uh what if...” he finally gasped out. He was cute when he was nervous. She leaned in closer to him until her mouth was almost barely touching his. He smiled at her and blushed when she did that. She felt her own face heat up with a blush as well, “What if it's like weird?”

“I guess we won't know til we try huh?” she answered.

“I guess not,” he conceded, which she took for a 'yes' and pressed her mouth against his very softly and innocently at first. That was apparently all the assurance Chris needed because as she went to back away she felt his hand slid into her hair and pull her in close again. He extended their kiss much longer than she originally intended and moved his mouth teasingly against hers before opening and sliding his tongue between her lips to twist it with her own. She whined into him because she could not ever remember Chris being this confident before and that was different and good. She ran both her hands on his chest and pushed herself up to separate them. Chris kept his eyes closed for a moment after like he didn't want it to be over yet. That reminded her that this was indeed still her dorky Chris.

It also solidified for Ashley that she definitely wanted this to happen.

“Do you want to have sex with me, Chris?” she asked sounding and feeling like she was out of breath. She wondered if he would say no because she could clearly feel that his organ down below was already starting to agree with her. He seemed a little dazed like he wasn't sure if this was real or not because he nodded slowly at her and then a little faster when she started to mimic him.

“Okay,” she said leaning down to place a kiss on his chin and then his cheek and then down onto his neck, he flinched a little when she did. She kissed along his jawline and up the side of his face while his hands stroked down her sides gently. She made her way up to his ear and began to suck gently on his earlobe. He breathed out a lot as she did it.

“That tickles,” he whispered. She smiled pulling away and trailing her hand down his body to his exposed stomach. She poked him in the side and he started to laugh.

“Does it?” she asked poking him again.

“Hey,” he said pulling her hands away causing her to fall flat on him again, “Quit it.”

“Mm, I like this,” she said pushing her face close to his and interlocking her fingers with his. Soon they were kissing again and Ashley started grinding her lower body against his in a very meaningful way. Chris appreciated it if the moans of pleasure he made were any indication.

Ashley sat herself back up on him gripping the hem of her t-shirt and camisole together as she did because their was no need to waste time. She pulled them both off in one hard quick motion and tossed them onto her floor. She never felt more unprotected in her life than she did in the moment she sat on Chris' midsection with her breasts on display for him. She wasn't under any delusions. She wasn't like Sam or Jessica. She was sporting at best a double A cup, and most times could even get away with going totally bra less. She almost checked to make sure though because Chris wasn't looking at her like that was the case. His eyes were wide open and wanting and he even licked his lips. He looked more than a little transfixed by her. He lifted a hand up towards her then put it back down unsure and asked, “Can I touch you?”

She took both his hands in hers and put them on her chest as an answer. She moved his hands for him in a way she liked and then left him to do it himself. He was always a fast learner. She leaned forward, gripped his shoulders, and started grinding against him again. Despite the two layers of thick denim in the way or maybe even because of them there was a wonderful friction that came from her rocking her hips against Chris'. Her hips kept getting faster and she felt his moving up to meet hers.

“Off,” she demanded reaching down to pull at the hem of his shirt.

“What?” he asked, then as if the words filtered into his brain a second later, “Oh yeah.”

He set his glasses by her ashtray and then sat up enough to yank off his short sleeved button up shirt followed by his t-shirt and then an undershirt after that. She giggled because he had been wearing three shirts in May. He had the barest amount of hair on his chest and stomach and it was blonde like his head hair so she could barely see what was there. It reminded her that he was a flesh and blood man, half-naked in her bed though and that was sexy in it's own way. Like her he had freckles on his chest, shoulders and arms but his were a much darker brown. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, loving the feeling of her bare skin touching his bare skin. Chris smiled up at her then frowned as she climbed off of him and stood next to the bed. He looked confused up until she undid the buttons of her shorts and slid them and her panties down her legs.

“Right,” Chris said sitting at the edge of her bed. He undid his belt and the buttons of his pants. He stood up to remove them and his boxers before he sat back down to pull off his socks one by one. It looked so silly that Ashley was thankful she had been barefoot.

The space between their naked bodies was large and awkward and she needed to fill it. She moved forward towards him and gently pushed on his shoulders to encourage him to lie back down on her bed. She crawled onto him as he did. Their lips connected somewhere along the way and she didn't know which one of them had done that. She hoped it had been him.

They were back to their old position with her straddling him as they kissed. She pulled away a little and trailed her hand down his body until she reached their hips. She grabbed his penis. He let out a noise she'd never heard before when she did it and she wanted him to do it again but she didn't know how to make that happen. She lined him up with her opening and felt how wet she was and that turned her on a little harder. Once she had the tip of him in her she let him go, pressed her hands to his chest and lowered herself onto him.

“Holy shit.” were the first words out of Chris' mouth. Even though she was whining out in both pain and pleasure she had to agree. A vibrator couldn't compare to the real heat and hardness of a person.

“You okay?” Chris asked gently, sweetly. She wanted him so bad.

“Yeah,” she reassured him then a little flirty, “You're a bit bigger than I expected though.”

“Oh, really?” he said then shifted his hips up playfully, which felt really good. She made a surprised half-moaning and half-crying noise. She felt her hips start to move almost without her permission and she braced her hands against his chest. He put his hands on her sides and tried guiding her. It was both a familiar feeling and a totally new one. The feeling of stretching and tightening around him. There was a lovely friction both outside and inside of her. She pushed herself harder and harder against him because it felt great. Her hands slipped forward and dug under her pillows bringing their bodies closer.

The change in angle caused more friction and she rutted faster against him because she wanted more of that. He was grunting and panting deeply and it was probably the most manly he ever sounded. She kissed him hard because he was building her up so well. This pushed them very close together and her nipples were rubbing against his chest and his were rubbing against her chest and she felt them both hardening with pleasure. She knew what she wanted and the words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.

“Suck on my breasts,” she said when she broke their kiss and it sounded a lot like she was begging him. Chris looked surprised by the request for about half a moment and then he dipped his head down and did exactly that. He rolled his tongue along one nipple and then swapped over to the other. He did this back and forth a few times and she felt his hands slip onto her butt and grip it hard.

“Fuck, Chris,” she cried out as she felt herself come. He pulled back from her and she was aware of him watching her. She didn't care. She felt every muscle in her body tighten hard and her fingers dug into the sheets under them. Her body shook with blissfulness and tingled from pot and sex. She let the pleasure wash over her and then seep out of her as she fell loosely onto Chris like a rag doll.

He must have liked what he saw because she felt him pick up his pace for awhile which felt good, but hurt a little because she was sore. Then he pulled out of her and she felt something warm and wet on her back which she assumed was him coming. She watched him like he had watched her. He made a strangled half groan, his tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes crossed. It was so ugly and stupid that she wanted to kiss him. When he finished she did.

They tried to maneuver themselves so that they were both lying on the bed after that, but it was hard in her little twin. She sat up and grabbed her quilt from the foot on the bed and pulled it up over them when they sort of figured it out because she was naked and she was cold, but she was too tired to get out of bed just yet. Chris reached over and grabbed his glasses and then they lay there facing each other in silence. Chris looked like he wanted to say something. But knowing him it would probably be sappy and emotional so Ashley decided to speak first.

“I kinda want another joint. Can I have the rest of yours?” she asked him.

“You're gonna have an after sex smoke?” Chris asked in a teasing voice, “Really Ash? How cliché!”

That solidified for Ashley that she definitely wanted this to happen again... and again... and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I'm still working on all this and would love feedback. Thanks to all those who read any part of this.


	2. Sometimes it just feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple doesn't get enough attention. It's super cute though and if you don't know by now I ship Sam with every Washington sibling and so far have written her with the other two and not Hannah. 
> 
> I liked writing this one the best probably.

It happened because she learned that Matt might try to kiss Hannah.

Sam was with Jess in the locker room after gymnastics. They had been doing it together since they were small children. Jessica was her oldest friend so Sam knew her well. She had that smile on her face she always had when she had some good gossip. Not good enough to share as soon as she saw Sam and definitely not good enough to hold out until she begged for it, which nosy Sam would eventually do, but the kind you drop into the conversation when it is relevant and still nobody expects it.

It came out when Sam expressed that she and Hannah were going to get their nails done for prom. Jess had smiled that the-time-is-now smile and Sam had been relived because she didn't know how many more of their friends she could casually slip into their little chat. That's when Jess had revealed that 'speaking of Hannah and prom, I heard from Em who heard from Beth who heard from Josh who heard from Ash that Matt is gonna kiss her on prom night. Isn't that sweet?' Yeah it was sweet. And romantic and just the kind of thing Hannah wanted and deserved. So why didn't it make her happy?

Her first thought had been he-that-we-do-not-name, which was a stupid thing to call him because he was in fact Mike and everybody knew that. That Hannah would flat out reject poor Matt because he was at best a consolation prize in her eyes. At worst she'd use the dreaded line, 'I care about you Matt, like a friend or a brother. Like I care about Josh.' Ouch!

Sam was group peacekeeper. The others even jokingly answered her requests with, 'Yes, mom.' The idea of any of her friends hurting any of her other friends was terrible to her. She had to talk to Hannah.

It was the day of prom. Sam was with Hannah in her room. They had quite a few hours to go before the event. The rest of their friends were somewhere or other running around doing things and getting ready. They were all meeting at Mike's and taking a limo from there (hired by the Washingtons, which means it would be big and gaudy, have things in it they didn't need for a twenty-five minute trip and absolutely have been used by a few celebrities). She and Hannah had finished doing each others' nails on both their hands and feet. Hannah was on her bed reading a magazine that probably had a few articles about prom in it that she was interested in.

Sam was sitting at her desk waiting for her nails to finish drying. Hannah would say something to her every now and again, but she wasn't really listening. She couldn't really do anything in the meantime so she was trying to think of the best way to approach this topic with their best friend. Sam adored her best friend, but the girl was to put it nicely delicate. Sam had been surprised to learn she was Beth's OLDER sister. Subjects needed to be handled with care when it came to Hannah. Josh had confided in her once that Hannah had a hard time with people when she was very little and their parents (and Beth) had basically sheltered her ever since. They also bullied him into going along with it as well. It really explained a lot.

“So,” Sam said sounding more like Hannah's nosy mom than her best friend, “excited about tonight?”

“Oh yeah, I can't wait,” Hannah chimed up nodding along, “Are you?”

“I wish I had a cuter date,” she said with no subtlety in steering the conversation that direction and feeling ridiculous for it. Thankfully Hannah laughed along as if she didn't notice and maybe she really didn't. It was hard to tell with her sometimes and that's part of what made her so endearing. She was precious and naive. Like a classic Disney princess.

“Hey,” Hannah said waving a finger at her in mock scolding, “That's my brother you are talking about.”

“Sorry,” Sam said calculating how best to keep this on track and realizing she had a lot of talents, but expert strategist might not be one of them, “Should I be flattered that he couldn't find a date and then panicked about going alone once he found out Chris was actually going with Ashley and not with him as his stag buddy, so in a last minute effort he asked me because he knew I also didn't have a date?”

“That's just Joshy's way of saying he cares,” Hannah assured her giggling and pushing a strand of her undone hair behind her ear. Hannah had curls in her hair, much like Josh did but she straightened it out because it wasn't curly enough for nice curls. That's what she always said anyway. But when it was wet from just being washed like it was right then she had bouncy little curls by her neck and shoulders that were sweet and adorable. Sam liked to pull gently on them and watch them bounce back into place.

“I'll try to keep that in mind,” Sam said then she plunged ahead because she had her opening, “It must be nice to be going with someone who actually wants to go with you though, right? Someone who asked who ahead a time? Like how Matt asked you a few weeks back?”

Hannah seemed to consider that for a moment pressing her pointer finger to her chin, “Yeah I guess it is really nice. I was a little surprised he asked me though. I figured he would want to go with a girl he likes rather than one of his friends and if he was going to go with one of us I figured he would have asked Jess or Ash since he's so close to them.”

Okay Sam break it to her slow, “Well, maybe he really wanted to go with you?”

Hannah sat up on her knees and looked confused, “Why?”

“Maybe you and him are closer than you think you are,” Sam said standing up because her nails were probably dry and she was worried how Hannah might react to this. She slowly started across the room towards her friend. She felt like she was walking on cracking ice.

“Like how?” Oh, sweet cherished little Hannah.

“Maybe he likes you.”

It was like something snapped in the room. Hannah's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped open. She started to breath in and out really quickly and blink really fast. Sam rushed to her side and sat down by her and and wrapped her arms around her as she rocked a little back and forth. She smelled like cocoanut from the shower she had taken not that long ago and lavender from her body lotion. She looked around frantically and then back at Sam.

“You really think he might like me,” she asked desperately, “Like, like me like me?”

“I think maybe,” Sam said and Hannah looked far off in as if she was trying to figure out this bit of information she had learned.

“What makes you think that?” she demanded suddenly. Sam was taken aback. Hannah was a little like a child in the way she could switch from emotions and the way she was both naive and impatient. 

“I heard a rumor,” Sam admitted.

“From who?” Hannah sounded worried. Her nose was scrunched up, her mouth was slightly open and her eyebrows were knit together.

“Jess,” Sam confessed, because it wasn't really the best source. Jess' rumors were right usually seventy percent of the time. The other thirty percent were either mix-ups, misheard or made-up.

“Hmm,” Hannah said in what looked like contemplation. She moved to lay back on her bed and Sam let go of her to let her. Her black hair spread out under her head in a soft wave and her brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. She looked more mysterious than she actually was. Sam knew the look in her brown eyes. She was picturing herself with Matt and trying to see if she liked what she saw there. Sam had to admit they would make a good couple. They were both athletic and sweet. They were both true romantics at heart and they were sensitive. If she was willing to give Matt a shot this could work out great for everybody. Yet still that gut feeling she had since she first heard the news didn't go away?

“What do you think, Sam?” Hannah asked looking over at her eyes squinting and questioning.

“About you and Matt?” Sam asked laying down next to her best friend and looking her in the eye.

“Yeah about me and Matt,” Hannah clarified, “He's really nice right? And cute?”

“Well, yeah he is,” Sam agreed.

“We have a lot in common too,” Hannah continued. It seemed she came to the same conclusions that Sam had come to herself, “So if he does want to date me, should I?”

Part of her wanted to tell her no because she was afraid of getting Hannah's hopes up on the chance that Matt didn't like her and just wanted to go to prom as friends, and for some unknown feeling that was still sitting unsettled and unsolved in her gut. Another part of her knew she should 'yes' though because she thinks it's what her best friend wanted to hear.

“I think you should give him a shot,” Sam said elbowing her a little a playful teasing fashion, “I mean Mike's still taken so that's probably not gonna happen anytime soon.” Hannah looked disappointed at that so Sam hurried on, “You could do a lot worse than Matt is all I'm saying. And asking you out at prom. That's pretty damn romantic if I do say so myself.”

“I guess it is,” Hannah agreed before reaching over to grab Sam's arm in gratitude, “Thanks Sammy. You're the best!”

Sam pulled her and her best friend back to a sitting position and they laughed together holding on tightly to one another. Sam reached forward and grabbed one of the other girls curls and pulled gently on it to let it bounce. A little water from her shower splashed on Sam's face and she wished for a second she and Hannah could stay in this moment forever together. Sam went to stand up, but Hannah pulled her back down onto the bed. She gave her a smile that was a little begging and a little apologetic. Sam smile back. She should have known this wasn't over yet. This was Hannah's love life they were talking about after all.

“What's up, Hannah honey?” Sam asked knocking her shoulder gently into Hannah's. Hannah looked shy before she said anything and a cute almost pink blush came over her face. Sam swore she could the heat of it from where she was sitting.

“Sam...” Hannah started quietly, “Do you think he'll try to kiss me?”

That feeling was back in her gut again, “Probably. Why?”

“Because I've never kissed anybody before.”

Looking at her that was a little hard for Sam to believe. Hannah was shy and awkward, yes. She had a hard time with new people and couldn't always express herself the best, but she wasn't ugly. She a perfect pointed chin and lips that were full. Her eyes were innocent and sparkling and her nose was like this perfect point slope on her face. Her cheekbones always seemed raise in a permanent smile and her eyelashes were long. She had wide palms at the end of long arms and slim feet at the end of long legs. Her voice was soft and clear. She was fit, but modest. She towered over Sam when they were standing and Sam could rest her head on her shoulder comfortably, which seemed to be the perfect fit for her hear. She wore dark colors all the time which matched her skin perfectly except for her socks which were always crazy bright colors even though hardly anyone saw them. She had just gotten the cutest little butterfly tattoo on her arm, which was both so like her and so unlike her.

How could no one have ever kissed Hannah? She was beautiful.

“Have you ever kissed anybody, Sam?” Hannah asked, going fully red now.

It was a silly question because Hannah knew Sam wasn't a virgin. Sam had had sex with a few people at this point actually. Sam understood why she was asking it though. She was nervous and scared. She needed to be comforted and that's what best friends were for right?

“Yes,” Sam said even though they both knew that already, “I have.”

Hannah seemed relieved and then a weird mood shifted over them and Sam felt like Hannah was about to say something she wasn't sure she should say. Sam waited because it felt important what ever it was. Hannah was twisting her right pointer finger in between her the fingers of her other hand. She took a deep breath.

“What if I mess it up?” she asked Sam squinting one eye at her nervously.

“You won't mess it up,” Sam said confidently.

“You can't know that,” Hannah said flinging her hands out.

“It's hard to mess up kissing,” Sam told her.

“Easy for you to say you've done it lots of times,” the other girl said to her in a bit of a mumble.

“Well what do you want me to do?” she asked pushing her playfully, “Kiss him for you?”

“No, just show me how to do it on your hand so I don't mess it up,” Hannah demanded suddenly. Sam rolled her eyes. Of course Hannah wanted everything to be perfect for her first kiss. Sam held up her hand for her friend to see and then she leaned in and kissed it the way she would a partner. She looked at Hannah, who had if possible a more confused look on her face. Sam demonstrated again, holding it longer this time. Hannah didn't look any more confident. Sam tried one more time leaning close to her friend so she could really see it before giving up.

“Hannah, just look at me.” Sam laughed grabbing her shoulders and facing the girl towards her. Sam made a kissing face towards her friend which the other girl mimicked. Sam leaned forward and kissed the air. Hannah did the same. Sam did it one more time. Then Hannah did again. She seemed to get it.

Maybe they were just sitting too close together, or maybe they both just really wanted to do it because the next time Sam demonstrated when Hannah went to repeat the action she dove in fast and connected her own lips to her best friends'. They each pulled back a half second after realizing that Sam had given Hannah her very first kiss. They each blinked a few times in surprise. Sam felt like she should maybe apologize even though she had not been the one to initiate the kiss. This felt like her fault somehow. She probably would have too. Except Hannah moved back in and reconnected their lips before Sam could do anything else.

They kissed a little longer this time, but just as chastely and without touching each other. That gut feeling in Sam's stomach exploded and she understood it. She didn't want Matt or Mike to have Hannah, because she wanted to have her all to herself. The two girls pecked kisses onto each others' lips for awhile before Sam finally got brave enough to grasp Hannah's face in her hands. Hannah responded by wrapping her arms around Sam's middle and they pushed themselves closer together. Their legs twisted together and Sam pushed Hannah back onto her bed a little.

“Sam,” Hannah gasped out a little when she pulled away, “I like this.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sam hummed in response, “Can you open your mouth for me, honey?”

Hannah complied and Sam slid her tongue into the other girls' mouth. Hannah whined in pleasure and grasped at Sam's back. Hannah tasted like mint from brushing her teeth. Their kisses grew more and more intense as Hannah learned from what Sam did and copied her. Sam dug her fingers in Hannah hair and gently pulled at her curls to make them bounce around her head. Hannah giggled a little. 

They tumbled back completely onto Hannah's bed in a haze of kisses. They lay next to each other gripping each other close and swirling their tongues together. Hannah's leg came up and naturally wrapped itself around her waist in an attempt to get closer. Their moans and whines were mixing together and Sam wasn't able to tell who was making what sounds anymore. Hannah was ignorant to all these thing but it seemed like her body just knew what it was meant to do, because her hips started to rock into Sam's as she clawed her way down her back. It felt conceited but Sam loved that nobody else had ever touched this girl before and she wanted to touch her everywhere.

“Hannah,” Sam said peppering her neck with kisses as she did, “does this feel good?”

“Yes,” she cried out. She wondered if Hannah had ever done anything even remotely sexual before because she seemed a little repressed in this area.

“Do you want me to make you feel really, really good?” Sam asked against her ear before she bite down gently on it. That made Hannah moan out.

“Please,” she begged and Sam thinks Hannah may have signed her life away to her in that moment if Sam asked her to. That was most definitely consent though. Even if Hannah let out a dissatisfied grunt when Sam pulled away from her in order to flip her onto her back and hover over her.

Sam started undoing the buttons of Hannah's night shirt and then the girl below quickly joined in to help her before shrugging the garment off. Sam slid her hands beneath her back to unclasp her bra and once again Hannah threw the piece of clothing aside after it was undone. Sam reached up and took off Hannah's glasses and placed them to the side. She had a fairly impressive sized chest. Hannah's eyes were begging, pleading, and horny. Sam wanted to dive right in, but this was Hannah and she had to remember to go slow with her. 

Sam reached her hand out to grab her left breast and gently massaged it. Hannah's head felt back in pleasure and cries were caught in her throat. Sam flicked at the little nub of her nipple and she moaned out. She pinched it and teased it until it was hard and taut. She reached her other hand out and did the same to her friend's other breast. When both her nipples were hard Sam straddled her and gently rubbed her breasts before leaning her face down to them. She took the first in her lips and rolled it softly in between them before opening her mouth to take more of it inside. She suckled harder than she meant to because she wanted this girl. Hannah let out a high-pitched scream when she did. Sam switched over to her other breast and couldn't stop herself from sucking roughly on that one. Her hips were grinding against Hannah's to create friction as she did and Hannah was whining and moaning and shuddering. 

“Oh,” she moaned, “That's so nice, Sam. I want more. Please. P-please.”

Hannah hands were sliding under her shirt and Sam shrugged off her jacket so she was in only her tank top. Hannah grabbed her breasts and tried to do what she had done for her. It was sloppy, and Hannah squeezed much too hard. But the effort itself got Sam very aroused. Sam pulled off her top and dropped it. She reached down and took Hannah face in her hands and pulled her to a sitting position. Hannah followed wherever Sam led her. Hannah face was a little above Sam's chest because of their height difference, but Sam would make it work.

She kissed Hannah slowly and sensually trailing her fingers along her breasts and encouraged her to do the same. Hannah was so timid with her touches but she pinched and pulled at Sam's nipples and slid her tongue along her lips. Sam moaned into her mouth deeply and loudly so the other girl knew she was doing a good job. She loved the feeling of Hannah's bare warm skin sliding against her own as they touched and kissed and moved their hips against each other. It all felt so hot and sultry.

“Do you wanna try it?” Sam whispered pulling back from her and holding Hannah's face at her chest.. Hannah nodded before leaning forward to take one of Sam's nipples into her mouth and sucking on it. She sucked really gently. A little too gently, in fact.

“Harder, honey. You can suck harder,” Sam moaned digging her fingers into Hannah's hair. Hannah listened and Sam's head fell back in pleasure. Hannah switched much more rapidly between Sam's breasts than Sam had between hers and Sam' thought it might be because she couldn't decide which she liked better. Hannah ended up pushing them together roughly so she could lap at both at the same time with her tongue and flick them with her thumbs at the same time. 

“Fuck, that's nice,” Sam groaned almost pulling Hannah hair. She could figure some stuff out for herself apparently.

Sam pulled Hannah's head back so she could rejoin their lips. They were making out again pressing their bare chests together which rubbed their soft tender nipples against each other. They both moaned into the others' mouth at this and ran their finger nails over each others' bare back. They fell back into the bed kissing and touching and grinding on each other. Hannah was loudly gasping out Sam's name. Sam wanted to make her come. Sam needed to make her come. This girl was going to come for Sam.

“Hannah,” Sam said pulled away from a sloppy kiss.

“Yes, Sam?” Hannah asked in breathy voice.

“Let me go down on you,” Sam almost commanded, “Let me make you come.”

“Oh, yes, Sam.” was all she said.

Sam wasted no time in going down Hannah's body and pulling off her PJ pants. Her dark hairs and wet area were exposed, which set a jolt a pure arousal to Sam's own dripping core. Sam spread her legs open and saw her rutting up before she even started. Sam laid a few wet hot kisses on her thighs and around her sweet wet pussy before she began. She used two of her fingers to open Hannah's glistening folds and dipped her tongue in. She lapped at the girl's entrance with abandon. She ran her tongue along every edge. She changed speeds and drew shapes with her tongue. She circled it and pumped her tongue in and out of opening. She teased it with her lips and her tongue and even a bit with her teeth, feeling Hannah quiver and shake under her motions. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Hannah cried above her. She was rocking forward and kicking out her leg which Sam eventually had to steady with her hand as she moved up to suck on her clitoris. She alternated between sucking it and batting at it with her tongue to keep Hannah right on the edge. Sam moved her other hand down to finger her own sweet spot because this was getting her worked up and she felt her own release coming soon as well. Hannah hands were twisting and pulling at the sheets. She bit her lip. Sam looked up to see tears in the other girl's eyes.

“Oh Sammy,” Hannah sighed out as Sam felt Hannah's body tighten in orgasm as she sucked particularly hard and added her teeth. Sam sucked and lapped at her until she was through stroking her legs, stomach and thighs soothingly as she did. Hannah hummed and moaned in satisfaction as she came down. Sam leaned back and finished herself off. She came with much less fanfare than Hannah, but it was still good and she laid a gentle kiss on each of her partner's inside thighs as she came down.

Hannah crawled her way under her covers as if embarrassed by what had just happened. Sam made her way underneath them with her. Hannah held her knees up to her chest, her hair falling in her face and blushing. Sam brushed a few strands behind her ear and leaned forward to see her face.

“Hey,” Sam asked a little uncertain, “You okay?”

“I can't believe we just did that,” Hannah said looking embarrassed and excited.

“It was a little bit of a surprise, yes,” Sam agreed trying to get Hannah to look at her and then laying down when that seemed like it wasn't going to be happening.

“I knew you liked girls,” Hannah continued, “But I didn't know you liked me like that.”

Sam's eyes went wide, “What's not to like Hannah?”

That caused Hannah to lay back and look at her, she looked a little shy as she confessed, “I didn't know I liked girls either.”

“What made you realize it?” Sam asked feeling a little silly that they were having this conversation after having sex rather than before.

“Earlier when I was thinking how much I'd rather kiss you than Matt,” Hannah said looking a little ashamed of that fact, “Then I thought that was a weird thought to have about your best friend.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Sam said, but then she'd had that thought before. Sam reached out and started running her finger along Hannah's arm. Hannah shifted closer to her and tucked both hands under her head. She looked sleepy in a good way. Sam loved cuddling and sleeping in the same bed as Hannah. They had done it many times, but the thought seemed extra appealing today.

“I guess I have to break the news to him huh?” Hannah said worryingly.

“What?” Sam asked in a sleepy voice pulling her best friend close.

“To Matt,” Hannah reminded her, “About you and me. Being a thing now.” Then a panicked look came over Hannah's face, “We are a thing now, right?”

Sam nodded because she liked the sound of that and then she rested her head in between Hannah's shoulder and neck which was the perfect size for her head. She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

“That's good,” Hannah said snuggling up to her, “We've always aced compatibility tests.”

Sam was so happy to be the first person to get to kiss Hannah. She was beautiful.


	3. Sometimes it's just a rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop the presses I wrote an M/M fic. Kidding aside. I don't ship many boy/boy couples. There's something about Mike/Josh that I super love though. I can't really explain it, but I just really like this pairing.
> 
> FYI Emily and Mike are not a couple yet in this fic since we actually have no reference for when that started. And Mike is in denial about being gay.
> 
> Also it was fun to finally write in Mike's POV since I never do that.

It happened because he was caught in the middle of Emily and Jess fighting and needed a break.

Emily and Jess were probably Mike's two closest friends so they often asked him to take sides in their arguments. He wasn't in a good mood to begin with. His date was a bit of a bore. That's why he had taken to spending the night with Emily and Jess instead. His date was stupid and at first he had liked that because she didn't ask complicated questions about 'us' but then it got old because she wasn't even funny. Just dumb and hot. He probably would have dumped her already except he didn't want to go to his prom alone. So he was putting up with a stupid girl he didn't really like who by the way wasn't even putting out. When the girls came up to him demanding that he settle their feud though, he had snapped at them and stormed out into the parking lot to the limo.

The driver had asked him what was going on and Mike had yelled for the man to go take a walk or something because he didn't want the company. The guy had left him there alone. That's where he was sitting in the back of an empty limo on prom night feeling like it would have been better if his date just stood him up. This was by far much much worse.

That's where Josh found him.

Josh stumbled into the back of the limo like he didn't expect to find anybody else in there. He gave Mike a friendly smile when he saw him though and despite having many other places to sit plopped himself right next to the other guy. Josh dug under the seat until he pulled out a bottle of some kind. Mike assumed it was booze from the color.

“Hey man,” Josh said as he popped the top off of the bottle.

“Hey,” Mike said eying both the man and his bottle with suspicion.

Josh went to take a drink and Mike stopped him.

“Are you seriously about to get drunk alone in the parking lot right now?” Mike asked.

“Well I was,” Josh answered, “But then if you drink with me I won't be doing that anymore. Then we'll be two fun guys partying in the back a sweet ass limo with some classy ass liquor."

How was it possible that Josh could make anything sound like a good idea?

Josh took a swig held it out to Mike in offering. Mike accepted it and took a long drink himself. Whatever it was it burned going down. Knowing Josh it was Whiskey, probably an old one he swiped from his dad's fancy liquor cabinet. Mike passed it back with a heavy out breath.

“Strong stuff,” Mike said, coughing a little and hitting his chest.

“I need it tonight,” Josh answered. Mike understood that feeling.

“So, the fuck chased you out here?” Josh asked after his second drink passing the bottle to Mike again. He wasn't sure he was ready for another drink, but he also didn't want to refuse it so he took a much quicker, smaller sip as a compromise before passing it back to Josh.

“Emily and Jess were-” Josh's annoyed groan interrupted Mike before he even finished the sentence.

“What are they fighting over now?” Josh complained, “Which one is the bigger bitch?”

He had to laugh at that as Josh took another long drink. They were his friends though so he felt like he should defend them instead of sitting here letting Josh insult them.

“Don't call them that,” Mike said, “They have tempers, but they're fun. Have some respect, dude.”

“I respect Jess and Emily,” Josh defended passing the bottle to Mike again, “Jess wears her sexuality like armor and Emily could strike a man dead with just her attitude and I respect the shit out of that.”

Josh held his hand out for the bottle not noticing Mike hadn't taken a drink. Mike took a quick swig and then passed it to him smiling at how accurate his descriptions of Emily and Jessica were. Sexuality and Attitude. Yeah that sounded about right.

“But,” Josh continued pointing his finger in the air for emphasis, “they can also both be really petty and bitchy and catty and that's why they fight all the damn time. It's also why they're best friends.”

Josh took another drink and Mike found himself laughing so hard he slapped his knee. He felt so bad about it, but Josh was funny. He was funny in a jerky, mean kind of way, but funny none the less and Mike really needed to laugh. Josh took another drink before passing the bottle to him again.

“So what was the friendship ending fight over this time?” Josh asked when Mike finished and wiped off his mouth.

“Whether or not it mattered if Jessica won prom queen tonight?” Mike answered rolling his eyes, “Which they wanted me to settle because I'm up for prom king?”

“Emily it's even nominated for prom queen,” Josh said waving his hands out dramatically.

“I know,” Mike answered leaning the bottle on his knee and laughing at Josh's baffled expression.

“They aren't even fighting over which one of them is going to win?” Josh continued much too loudly for the small space they were in, “Just whether Jess will or not?”

“Yep,” Mike confirmed. He felt tears in his eyes because it was such a stupid argument.

“Oh my god. Those two would fight over the color of the goddamn sky,” Josh said collapsing back, “Give that to me.”

Josh yanked the bottle from Mike's hand and drank a large amount of it spilling a little down his chin as he did. He coughed when he pulled it from his lips and then tried to lick up what he had missed. Mike shook his head and sighed.

“Asshole, you're gonna get drunk you keep drinking like that,” Mike said. His own head felt light and he figured he was probably getting tipsy from the whiskey himself. That stuff was strong and they weren't exactly taking their time with it either. His body tingled though and he felt a lot less angry than he did when he started out his night. That was most likely a good thing.

“So?” Josh asked putting his feet up on the seat across from them and kicking off his shoes, “It's prom night. It's a party. I'm having a good time.”

“You think drinking alone in the parking lot is a good time?” Mike asked kicking off his own shoes and putting his feet up with Josh's. He sunk down into the seat as he grabbed the bottle from Josh and took another drink. He tipped it far back and also took a very long drink. Unlike Josh though he didn't spill it all over himself. Then he settled himself down. The seats were very comfortable.

“I'm not alone,” Josh corrected, “I'm with my buddy Mikey.”

“Well yeah,” Mike conceded elbowing him, “But you didn't know I was out here. You came out here to the limo to drink by yourself.”

“Well aren't you smart,” Josh said poking his shoulder, “Is that why we voted you class president.”

“You voted me class president because I'm charming and sexy as fuck,” Mike retorted deciding that the booze had definitely gotten to him at least a little at point.

“If that was the case then I should be class president,” Josh countered, “Plus I'm so fun.”

“Fun enough to make drinking pathetically in a limo a good time,” Mike said then figured he'd push the issue a little more because drinking alone sounded sad and he wanted to know why Josh would want to do something so sad, “If you wanted to come out and drink why not invite Chris and Ashley?”

“They're really bad these days,” Josh said squinting like he was grossed out before seeming to realize, “Wait... you didn't hear that they finally started fucking?”

“No way,” Mike almost laughed as Josh took a drink while nodding, “Chris made a move?”

Josh shook his head as he pulled the bottle away from his lips and sighed out, “Nah, Ash did.”

“Well, you can't blame the girl,” Mike snorted taking the bottle, “I was getting dry waiting on him.”

“I know, either do it or don't? There is no try,” Josh snickered. Mike thought maybe it didn't make much sense for the two guys drinking in the parking lot at prom to be making fun of the guy who was going to get to actually fuck his prom date tonight, even if it was because she initiated it. But then he remembered both he and Josh had at least six times as many notches in their belts than Chris did.

“Yeah right,” Mike agreed. Josh was playing with the buttons of his vest. He was swinging his feet and every so often one of his would knock into one of Mike's. Neither of them were drinking anymore and Mike wondered as they sat there in silence why he didn't hang out with Josh more.

“Hey,” Josh said suddenly seeming uncomfortable as he did, “Where's your date?”

Mike shrugged as he realized he had completely forgotten about her, “You know, I don't actually think that I know.”

“Huh, could be worse,” Josh said popping the top back on the bottle.

“How?” Mike asked curiously, a little laugh creeping into his voice because he kind of expected a joke.

“My date was Sam,” he clarified, “And now she's here with my little sister.”

“Oh,” Mike said taken aback by that and feeling a weird atmosphere take over the inside of the limo, “Yeah but it's not like you liked Sam or anything?”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed and that's when Mike saw it. The glint of sadness in his eyes and the way he reached back for the bottle before deciding better. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the limo where you could barely see out of the top window. He was sighing and looked like he might cry. Mike was a very smart guy, and he understood people. He understood why Josh was here. Sam had picked his little sister and he wanted so bad to be happy for them. But he wanted Sam for himself. He hadn't asked Sam to prom as a last ditch effort, it had taken him that long to build up the nerve to ask her to be his date. He was mad because Chris got to be here with the girl he really liked and Josh didn't. Josh had wandered away from his happy friend and his girlfriend and his happy sister and her girlfriend and decided to get drunk. Mike did the only thing he thought might make it better.

“Man, I gotta admit something to you,” Mike said, “I really like Hannah.”

Josh's eyes snapped to Mike and looked confused, “You... do?”

No he didn't, Mike was lying, “Yeah, I'm actually out here because I was planning to break up with Charlotte and ask her out, but then it turns out that she wants to be with Sam. I mean I feel like an idiot dude. It took me forever to decide to break up with her and I waited too long and I lost my chance.”

“Yeah,” Josh said nodding his head, “I get that.”

Mike wanted Josh to say more than that because he wasn't sure how long he could keep up this act, “And it just sucks seeing them together, here...”

“Because you want to be happy for them,” Josh picked up talking passionately and Mike thanked the stars he was drunk because there was no way he could have fooled Josh Washington otherwise, “Because they are good together and they are happy but it doesn't feel fair. You just don't want to feel this way and you want to be done with it and move on.”

“Yeah ,exactly,” Mike encouraged patting him on the shoulder.

“And you have all these emotions that you don't know what to do with,” Josh was slurring a little and Mike felt a little dizzy and wished he hadn't drank as much as he did, “They're all just built up inside of you and you just want to... want to...”

“Release them,” Mike supplied putting his arm around Josh, “Do something with them. Anything.”

This didn't feel like lying anymore. He felt himself relating to Josh and understanding him and it was a strange new feeling. Their boozed emotional overly sensitive states were bringing them closer together and that was kinda nice. Josh was looking at him with an intense gaze.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed and forgetting they were supposed to be talking about Mike, “I need to let it out.”

Mike had only a vague understanding of the next events as they happened. First they were on the floor of the limo together. Then Josh was laying on top of him. Finally they were kissing. Not little gentle pecks either. Josh had his tongue deep in Mike's mouth and was gripping the collar of his shirt hard. He wasn't sure if he was kissing Josh back. He knows he let it happen for quite awhile before crawling away though.

“Whoa, whoa, dude,” Mike said as Josh sat back on his feet looking like he was confused as to why the kissing has stopped, “What the fuck? What the flying fucking baby Jesus do you think you're doing?”

“Well, we were making out,” Josh said as if Mike was an idiot, emphasizing the word, 'we.'

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Mike said because he was straight. He tried to ignore that he was in fact getting hard from just that bit off making out. It had been awhile since Mike had sex because his current squeeze had taken a purity promise or some shit like that. A fact he would have liked to have known before he asked her out.

“Mike,” Josh said holding up his hands, “Let me be clear here. I'm not confessing my love for you and I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I just think we're two lonely guys who got the short end of the stick on prom night and that the best thing we can do in this situation to make ourselves feel better about being the two most pathetic guys out tonight is fuck each other good and hard.”

“How the in the fuck would that help?” Mike asked almost shouting amazed he wasn't running out of the limo. It had enough doors.

“I didn't say it would,” Josh reminded him, “But I mean the best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else right?”

“But... but I'm not gay,” Mike tried to say wondering why this conversation was still happening. Wondering why his little solider downstairs was starting a salute at the idea. He wasn't so horny that he'd actually sleep with Josh. 

“Well, if that's your hang up,” Josh shrugged, “It's not really gay if I suck you off.”

“How so?” Mike asked. Why was he actually considering this?

“You're just getting a blowjob. There's nothing inherently gay about that,” Josh explained, “I'm the one with another dude's dick in my mouth.”

“Fuck you, Josh,” Mike said as he climbed on the seat and started undoing his belt and dress pants. It didn't actually make sense. But it made enough sense. It made enough sense for Mike to want to do this. It made enough sense for him to want to go through with it. It made enough sense for a hyper masculine guy like Mike to let another dude go down on him.

“You're about to,” Josh retorted helping him pull his pants down passed his knees. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was doing this with Josh of all people. A girl had never even given him head before and he was going to let one of his guy friends do it. Mike closed his eyes and tilted back his head because he decided at least that way he could pretend it wasn't Josh.

Mike felt a tongue slick it's way up his shaft and to his the head of his penis. Josh did this a few times circling around both the front and the back getting him very wet. Then he licked his way up to the head of his penis and lapped at it playfully. That felt very nice and Mike felt his hips quivering. Josh placed his lips around the tip and sucked gently for a little while making a nice sound like he enjoyed that. That turned Mike on. Then Josh opened his mouth and took him inside. Mike's hips rocked forward and he grunted out. Josh closed his mouth and started to suck on him. His tongue swirled along the underside of his shaft and he moved his face forward to create friction.

“Fuck, you're good at this,” Mike moaned out as his hand came down and dug into Josh's curls. They were soft and a little stiff from hair gel. Mike gripped him and guided the other guy's head into his pelvis. Josh couldn't fit all of Mike in his mouth, he was a big boy after all, so his hand wrapped around the lower part of the shaft. He started pumping and twisting it as he sucked and licked the higher part. Mike felt the pleasure tightening all through him. It was like a knot in his stomach that needed untying. He started panting out heavily.

Josh's other hand traveled up his body to touch him and Mike started to strip off his layers. His jacket, his vest, his shirt and then his undershirt so Josh could touch his chest. Josh fondled his nipples and that felt good. Mike reached down and kicked off the rest of his clothes, giving Josh free reign of his naked body. Josh took full advantage of that. Sucking him hard while running his hands over his thighs and legs. Even around to squeeze his ass. Josh felt up his abs and played with his balls. Every place Josh touched left a tingling feeling behind and caused Mike's hips to move forward into the other man's mouth roughly.

Mike had started this not looking at Josh, but by this point he couldn't look away. He felt his release coming soon and both of his hands were buried in Josh's hair. He wanted to come and have Josh swallow it, but he knew he wanted something else even more.

“Stop,” Mike cried out pulling Josh's mouth off of him. Josh looked up at him gasping for breath and his lips red and wet from all his work. Mike didn't hesitant to press his own mouth to Josh's. Josh met his tongue with his own and they were soon attacking each other with hungry, needy kisses.

“Get naked,” Mike demanded already pulling off Josh's jacket. Josh made just as quick work of his own clothes as Mike had his and soon he was also bare in front of Mike. Josh must wear baggy clothes because he was thinner than Mike would taken him for. His skin was lighter too than the skin on his neck and hands from lack of sun most likely. He had no hair on his chest and a mole on his stomach. His own manly package was nothing to be shy about either and that got Mike very excited.

Mike pulled Josh into his lap connecting their mouths as he did. Their penises pushed together as Mike grabbed Josh's ass, which was firm and round, and encouraged him to grind against him. Josh didn't really need the encouragement though. He wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and reached his hand down to grab them both and rubbed them both together. Mike started biting hard on Josh's chest. Mike was new to this, but he had a feeling Josh had done it before judging by how good he was at it.

“I want you to come with me,” Mike grunted out in between bites and kisses, “I want you to be a good boy a come hard for me.”

“And what if I don't?” Josh asked gasping and moaning. Mike smiled wickedly against him.

“Maybe I'll punish you,” Mike warned, “Maybe I'll spank you.”

Josh kissed Mike hard on the mouth before he sighed out, “I thought you said you'd punish me.”

Mike bit down hard on Josh's nipple because that was hot. Josh cried out and Mike felt himself coming. He also felt Josh coming and they were rocking together as they came. Josh pulled his hair and he slapped his ass in return. Josh kissed him and Mike kissed him back swirling their tongues together and moaning into each others' mouths. Mike had fucked a lot of people. It was still his hottest orgasm ever.

He and Josh stared into each others' eyes for what was probably a little too long afterward. Then Josh awkwardly shuffled off of Mike's lap and collapsed next to him on the seat. They both took deep breaths trying to slow their heart rates. Mike wondered if he should feel more awkward about being naked with Josh, and then he remembered his dick had been in this guy's mouth. Josh smiled at him and then reached forward to retrieve his clothes. He gathered them all up before he started getting dressed.

“Whoo,” Josh said as he pulled on his bottoms, “That was some fucking.”

“I've had a lot of practice,” Mike said reaching for his own clothes so he could also get dressed.

“Well it certainly shows,” Josh said sitting down his is shirt on but unbuttoned, “I didn't really get my spanking though”

Mike smirked at him not fully dressed yet himself, “Well you were good for me. You didn't deserve it.”

“Does that mean I should be bad for you next time?” Josh teased.

He was just flirting, but there was still the implication there of a next time. Mike wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure if he wanted this to be a one-time thing or not. He also didn't want to ruin the great sex he had just had with complicated talks about the future. He tried a middle option.

“I agreed to a next time?' Mike teased back.

“Well why not?” Josh asked, “I told you already Mike. I'm not confessing my love for you or anything like that, but that was some pretty mind-blowing fucking you and I just did there. Straight or not you have to at least agree with me there.”

Oh, Mike agreed alright. Mike's not sure he could have agreed more in fact. It must have shown on his face too because Josh was smiling at him triumphantly. 

“So I mean,” Josh said leaning in close to him flirtatiously, “What's the real harm in a couple of smoking hot, devilishly charming, sex machines like you and me getting down and dirty every once and awhile because it feel so damn good?”

Mike answered by launching himself at Josh's and kissing him like crazy. They pawed at each other and pressed up against each other. Mike felt confident a second wind was on it's way for both of them.

How was it possible that Josh could make anything sound like a good idea?


	4. Sometimes it's just what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily/Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did two F/F couples. I really like femslash. The way I depict Beth, I just thought she and Emily would be a fun pair up. This was the most experimental of my writing in this fic. 
> 
> Again Mike and Emily are not dating in this story as they haven't gotten together yet.
> 
> I was really excited to do this one because I like pairing Emily with other girls. Don't know why I just do.

It happened because she knew every person who made prom court.

It seemed a little ridiculous to Emily that her friends Sam, Jess, Beth, Mike, Matt and Josh all made it onto the Prom court. The other two people were her own date Justin and Mike's date Charlotte. Mike was a no-brainier. He played baseball, was on student counsel since eighth grade, got good grades and had dated half the school. He was the big man on campus. Matt was the sensitive Jock all the girls liked and he was a really nice guy so he was bound to be up there. Justin was their quarterback and some traditions refuse to die so he also got a nomination. Josh had been the biggest surprise as he was the only person nominated who wasn't a star athlete. She guessed it payed off to be rich and charismatic because he had won too.

As for the girls, Sam got the sports girl vote. There was one every single year. The nice girl who was basically one of the guys and everybody liked. Jess got the slut vote and Charlotte the virgin vote. Even though what people didn't know was that Jess was actually a virgin who acted like she was a slut for boys' attention and Charlotte had taken her infamous Chasity vow when she transferred to their school. She had been a notorious whore at her last school. Oh well boys only saw what they wanted to see and she had that sweet christian girl look about her. The surprise in that group had been Beth. There was a bitch vote every year. Girls respected and feared her and boys lusted after her. So an alpha bitch always got a nomination for Prom Queen because she had essentially earned it in their eyes. She didn't always win, and in this case Sam's new found girl-on-girl love put her over the edge and she took the crown.

Emily had assumed she had a higher alpha bitch status than Beth did. Apparently the student body did not agree with that. Beth would never in her life want to be Prom Queen so the nomination itself was wasted on her. Honestly the whole thing had been a farce anyway. Josh and Sam danced together for a total of maybe forty seconds before Josh pulled his sister, Hannah, out onto the floor and let her take Sam from him. The place hooted with glee. Their jester of a Prom King's tomfoolery wasn't done there either because he also pulled Mike out onto the floor himself. Mike, who was obviously already drunk, stumbled out. The two of them made a big show of dancing together making sure to grab tightly onto each others' butts as they did. People laughed along before they all joined in on the dancing.

Neither her date or Mike's were at the Washington mansion. Justin got wasted enough to make Mike look sober so Emily sent him home annoyed, and she had no idea what had happened to Charlotte. Mike seemed to forget about her somewhere during the night.

The people at the Washington after party consisted of Chris and Ashley (who were both either drunk or high enough to be okay with ignoring everyone else to kiss and whisper and giggle at each other in the corner of the room), Sam and Hannah (who really should have gone somewhere else since they looked about five seconds from jumping each others' bones and wouldn't stop touching each other wherever either of them had bare skin), Josh and Mike (drunk already with the former's head cradled in the latter's lap as he was wearing Josh's crown and scratching his hair as they laughed and drank together), Jess and Matt (who were going shot for shot with one another while dancing by the stereo and hadn't noticed anything up with the people around them), Beth and herself.

Emily stood up and excused herself to use the bathroom and predictably not a single person in the room seemed to notice. Emily rolled her eyes almost to the back of her head as she headed upstairs and out of the basement lounge. Once at the top of the stairs Emily considered actually going to the bathroom. Then she walked over to the Washingtons' large empty living room and sat down. The plan was for them all to spend the night there, but she wanted to be home. The night had been sort of a bust. She was about to call her mother to come and get her when Beth dropped down on the couch next to her.

“I thought you were going to the bathroom,” she said leaning on her arm.

“Oh did someone down there actually hear me speak?” Emily complained rolling her eyes and tossing her phone on the coffee table. This was the last person she wanted to talk to.

“What is your problem?” Beth said in a nasty voice pulling an equally nasty face, “I was just talking to you. Sorry, how dare I?”

“Sorry,” Emily said, though she didn't really mean it, “I just can't be the only one who noticed how wrapped up in themselves everybody is down there.”

“They're horny and drunk and stupid,” Beth said as if that was an answer, “That's why Prom is stupid.”

Emily felt bitter at that. This girl hated prom, she only went to appease Hannah and yet she had taken Emily's rightful place on the Prom court. Emily felt bile rising in her throat and she crossed her arms and leaned away from the other girl.

“This isn't Prom,” Emily reminded her, “This is a Prom after party.”

“Oh yeah,” Beth continued rolling her eyes, “Because the actual Prom was just great. I love getting hit on by stupid guys at parties and being ditched by my brother so he can go get drunk somewhere and then watch my sister and my friends grind up on each other all night because they can't wait to fuck.”

“Well you got a pretty sash at least,” Emily spat back indicating Beth's prom court sash. Beth pulled at it and then yanked it over her head and held it out to Emily. 

“This stupid thing,” she said dropping it between them, “You want it? Here have it! I don't care about some stupid popularity vote that I didn't even win.”

At this Emily snapped, “Oh my god, you really are annoying! You won a fucking place on prom court. People voted for you and you even manage to be ungrateful about that. And it isn't even because you didn't win. You're just some huge downer aren't you? No wonder you stole the bitch vote from me.”

Beth's face fell at this and she looked sad. She looked away from Emily and put her hands on her lap. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something and trying not to cry at the same time. It was then that it occurred to Emily that while she was aware that she was in the running for prom court because of her status as an alpha bitch and had accepted it, Beth had had no idea.

“People think I'm a bitch..?” Beth asked slowly.

“Well,” Emily felt bad she didn't know what to say to her, “Everybody thinks somebody is a bitch.”

“But that's why people voted for me for Prom queen?” Beth asked for clarification, “Because they think I'm a bitchy girl?”

She looked very upset. Despite herself Emily felt bad. She didn't ever remember Beth looking so small and vulnerable in the entirety of their friendship. They were still on opposite sides of the couch and Emily started to move a little closer. She reached her hand out and touched Beth's shoulder. Beth seemed surprised by the touch and looked up at her. Her eyes were wet.

“Why did you think people voted for you?” Emily asked wondering if she'd regret that. Beth shrugged.

“Cause I'm rich,” she responded, “Or as a joke because I hate prom and kept complaining about it.”

“Oh.” Emily shifted closer. That wasn't so bad actually. At least she hadn't gotten her hopes up.

“I don't get it,” Beth asked, “If they think I'm a bitch. Why vote for me?”

“It's a status symbol thing,” Emily explained, “The alpha bitch of the school always gets votes because people respect her.”

If possible Beth looked even more distraught at hearing these words, “Alpha bitch? So not only does our school think I'm a bitch, but they think I'm the biggest bitch in our grade?!?!”

“It's not so bad,” Emily said, “I was in the running for the bitch vote too you know. There's nothing wrong with being labeled the alpha bitch.”

“Easy for you to say,” Beth said leaning her face in her hands, “The label missed you.”

It was a strange feeling. Knowing that they both would have been happier if Emily had made Prom court instead of Beth. The stranger feeling was the one Emily had that made her feel like it was not okay that Beth didn't own her role. Maybe Emily would have worked it better and maybe Emily deserved it more, but the people had decided it was going to Beth. Dammit this girl was going to live up to that because Emily was not okay with this.

“Suck it up, Beth,” Emily groaned pulling the other girl into a sitting position.

“What?”

“You are the Alpha so you have to act like it,” Emily commanded, “And I mean really are you that surprised by this? Your tutoring sessions are like boot-camp, you've heartlessly dumped every guy you've ever dated with almost no tears, you've turned down Micheal Munroe, the most popular guy in school, twice, you tore me to shreds in front of our entire homeroom the one time I dared to jokingly mock Hannah, and you destroy girls in both debate and on the soccer field every week. Not to mention you hardly ever smile.”

“Yeah but...” Beth trailed off. She was looking away and Emily pulled her face back to look at her.

“No buts,” Emily interrupted, “And so what? A bunch of dicks at our school don't like you. And a bunch more only respect you because they are afraid of you. So? You get great grades, you are an awesome athlete, you're funny, you take care of your brother and sister and romantically you are practically untouchable. You command respect Beth and that rocks!”

“Is that how you deal with it?” Beth asked looking much better.

“What?”

“People calling you a bitch all the time?” Beth asked, “By reminding yourself how awesome you are? How you are so independent? And smart? And beautiful?”

Emily's heart fluttered a little when Beth called her beautiful. She nodded hard. She slid really close to Beth and wrapped the other girl in her arms.

“Yeah, that's what I do,” Emily reassured her. Their faces were very close together. Beth make-up hadn't really survived the night and was mostly off at this point. She still looked very lovely though. Emily brushed her hair which had fallen out of her hairdo from her face and brushed Beth's cheek when she did it.

“Because it really works,” Beth breathed out quietly because they were so close, “I would never guess what anybody said affected you.”

“I can be affected by things. But I try not to let stupid dicks affect me. I don't need them. And neither do you. They don't matter to girls like us, ” Emily said feeling her face go hot. She and Beth were very close. Neither of them had drank much but Emily felt them both swaying as if drunk. Their head tilted together. Soon Emily's lips met Beth's very deliberately. Beth's hand came up to touch her face and Emily held Beth close. Somehow Emily knew she would respond if she kissed her. Emily herself wasn't sure though why she wanted to kiss Beth in this moment.

Her lips were very very soft, softer than any boy Emily had ever kissed. She seemed to know a lot better what she was doing with them too. Their lips nipped gently at each others' moving in tiny sensual movements. Beth held Emily's face in her hands and Emily held Beth in her arms letting her fingers trail along her arms and back. They kissed gently for quite some time, content to do no more than that.

They were both okay with going slow which Emily wasn't used to. She was used to guys pushing and hurrying and wanting more and asking what was next. This was delicate, slow and nice. Beth sighed.

“Should we stop?” she asked pulled away. Emily smiled against her lips hands moving along her sides.

“Why? Do you want to stop?” she asked as her hand fell onto Beth's bare leg. Beth shook her head and gave her a few more kisses and moving her own hands down Emily's body.

“No,” Beth answered her breath a little heavy. They resumed kissing hands wandering over each others' bodies. Beth ran her tongue across Emily's lips and Emily met it with her own tongue. Their kisses became more intense and needy, but remained slow and soft at the same time. Emily found herself feeling like if they did nothing more than this she would be content with that. This had always felt like such an obligation in her relationships. Like it was something she had to do rather than something she wanted to do. It was more like bearing it than enjoying it.

She couldn't deny she enjoyed this though when Beth brushed her long fingers through her dark hair. She didn't want it to end and the scent and feeling of Beth everywhere was overwhelming to all of her sense and nerves. She was starting to make sweet noises into Emily's mouth and the difference in her high squeals to Emily's low moans was putting Emily on edge. Their hands each wandered over the others' breasts and despite the fact that it seemed like a bad idea Emily asked anyway.

“Have you ever had sex with another girl before?” Beth looked wide eyed and her lipstick was messy from their make-out session. She blinked a few times. Emily noticed that neither of their hands had moved and they were still very close together.

“I've never had sex with anyone before,” Beth said with a shrug than asked, “Have you?”

Emily shook her head, “I've never wanted to before.”

Beth either picked up on her tone or her choice of words because she responded, “Does that mean you want now?”

Emily felt her head nodding without remembering giving it permission to do that. Beth giggled and captured Emily's lips again with her own. Then she stood and pulled Emily to her feet. Emily giggled herself when she realized what exactly was happening. She pulled Beth in for a short round of kisses and let the taller girl lead her off towards the stairs. Presumably they were heading to Beth's bedroom.

They made it there, Emily's heart racing the whole time because they were almost running and they stopped every few moments to pin each other to the wall for touches and kisses. The mix of their girlish laughs and sighs sent chills through Emily's entire body. She couldn't believe she was about to this.

The door to Beth's room shut and the two girls went straight for one another. Their dresses fell to Beth's floor quickly. Heat spread to every part of Emily's body as Beth pressed her almost naked form against her. She felt especially heat in all the places Beth contacted with her. Their lips went beck to their gentle kisses and their hands went back to their wandering. Black hair fell everywhere around them and it was hard to tell who it belonged to. Beth was taller than Emily by just enough to excite the other girl because their bodies didn't quite line up perfectly. In a bold move Emily went for the elastic of Beth's underwear and pushed at it to encourage her to take it off. Beth allowed her to slid them down her shapely legs and Emily saw her pulling off her lacy bra at the same time. When she stood back up Beth was starting to kneel to do the same for Emily. Once done they held each other feeling and admiring the others nude form.

Emily kissed her gently in reassurance after a moment and then Beth led her over to her large unmade bed. They flopped down onto it and resumed their kissing rubbing their bodies together. Emily grasped at Beth's breasts and Beth did the same. They rubbed and massaged each others' chests, flicking and pinching the nipples while running their legs along each other. Their kisses were slow and sensual. Emily could feel sweat dripping down her body, which she hated but it was hard to care because she never wanted to stop touching Beth's body or for Beth to stop touching hers. They were each rutting against the others' leg now. She was getting wet and hot and wanted a release soon. From her high-pitched sexy pants and gasps she guessed the same was true of Beth.

“How- how do you- do you wanna do this?” Beth finally managed to say with a large amount of difficulty through her cries of passion.

“What do you mean?” Emily answered understanding Beth's struggle with speech.

“Well, I could go down on you,” Beth answered still sounding out of breath, that sounded like very very nice idea, “Or you could down on me if you want.” Oh, but that sounded nice too. Emily thought on it hard because both options seemed too appealing to turn down. Finally in the most sultry voice she could manage she answered.

“Wanna do both?” Beth's eyes lit up.

“At the same time?” she asked. Actually she hadn't meant that, but when Beth brought it up it seemed like the greatest idea ever. Emily smirked fiercely and nodded her head quick and hard. The two sat up fast still kissing holding each others' faces in the hands. Beth seemed to decide she was going on top which was fine by her because she lay Emily back down on her bed and kissed her way down her body. That was so nice and if Emily wasn't in such a hurry to get to it she would have demanded more of that.

The other girl twisted around and after some awkward shuffling and maneuvering was lying on top of Emily with her head between her thighs. Emily didn't expect to feel so tempted having Beth's dripping opening over her begging to be teased. She was going to wait until Beth started, but she wanted to do it so bad that she leaned up and started lapping at the other girl almost immediately. Beth let out a high quivering moan and then leaned her head down to give Emily the same treatment. 

Emily felt almost lightheaded. The two of them seemed to move in time together despite doing very different things. Emily lapped and rolled and pumped her tongue in and out of Beth while holding onto to her toned thighs. Beth drew shapes and letters and batted her tongue against Emily' clitoris while stroking her legs and stomach. Their cries and moans caused vibrations against their bodies which heightened the sensation of everything. The wetness Emily felt forming between her legs matched the wetness gathering on her lips from the other girl and the whole thing turned her on more than anything else ever had. She felt her hips start to move and grind up to meet Beth's mouth because she wanted to come so badly and it wasn't long before Beth did the same. Soon Beth added her fingers and started plunging them in and out of Emily and she was coming.

Emily felt the sensation rocking her body. She sucked hard on Beth' clitoris to make her come as well. She moaned and rocked back as she worked Emily through her own orgasm. Her body filled with warm pleasure and released. Beth followed after. Emily decided the sound of her and Beth's voices crying out in pleasure together was by far the greatest sound in the world.

Beth rolled off of her and used whatever strength she had left to make her way back to lying besides Emily. Beth pulled her blankets up and the two of them cuddled under them together. They lay staring at the ceiling. They stayed there in a a contented silence for awhile until Beth started laughing as if she heard the funniest joke on the planet. Emily looked at her quizzically.

“What is so funny?” she asked smiling because she felt good.

“I guess all those dicks at school really don't matter to either of us, huh?” Beth answered through her laughter over her lesbian themed joke. Emily found herself joining in. The two of them laughed out the last of their energy kicking their feet and rolling around and shoving each other. Once they were spent and they looked at each other with tired eyes, Emily couldn't help but yawn. She wondered if Beth was okay with her sleeping there or if she was going to kick her out 

“You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?” Beth asked and Emily was embarrassed by the warmth that filled her whole body with which was silly because they had just had sex.

“Big spoon,” Emily answered snuggling closer.

“Good, Josh and Hannah always make me be big spoon,” Beth said turning around and wrapping Emily's arm around her waist. Beth was asleep in almost no time. Emily watched her a little while before she started to drift off herself.

It was a strange feeling. Knowing that they both would have been happier if Emily had made Prom court instead of Beth. The stranger feeling was knowing that Beth was wrong on one important point. Prom night wasn't stupid at all.


End file.
